Spectre Confirmed
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: (Final Installment of "Spectre" Shepcest AU) The day has come for Sarah to be accepted into the ranks of the Council Spectres. She and John have a spectacular morning together before the ceremony, but shortly after the ceremony is concluded, they receive their first orders and a new officer is transferred to her command. (Rated M for naughty reasons)


**Bioware owns any and all things Mass Effect, I just mess with it a bit.**

 **This is the last part of the Shepcest "Spectre" Series**

* * *

Sarah woke to artificial sunlight streaming in through a large bay window, a warm arm flung over her stomach. She stretched with her arms above her head, the sheets sliding over her body nude under the covers. Stubble scraped over her skin as soft lips pressed into her neck, nuzzling it almost lazily. Turning her head to the side, they shared a sleepy kiss and she felt him smile against her lips.

"Good morning." John said, opening his eyes, the sunlight of the Citadel making them appear even bluer somehow.

"Good morning." She echoed and he pressed closer to her, throwing a leg over hers, partially laying on her.

"You're so warm." He muttered against her neck, making her laugh quietly.

"I'm a biotic, John, we run hotter than other people."

"I'll say." He mumbled, making her laugh again.

"We should get up." Sarah said, but his arm tightened around her.

"Why?" He asked, "The ceremony isn't until this afternoon and you're on leave."

"Question."

"Answer."

"Smartass. You didn't pass me on the evaluation for Spectre status because of _this_ ," her hand ran along his arm and back, moving against him pointedly. "Did you?" He took his face from her neck, looking at her through the sunlight.

"Sarah, I passed you on the evaluation because you deserve it. You're brilliant tactically, you care about your people, and you get the mission done without sacrificing your morals. There have been several times when I've seen you take the hard way because the cost of the easy way was too high. _That_ is what I told the Council in my report, and they agreed with my assessment." Leaning in, he kissed her. " _This_ is just an enjoyable side benefit."

"Oh, really?" She asked in mock offense, smiling.

"You know what I meant. God." He said, rolling his eyes as he moved to lay on her fully, caging her in his arms as her hands pressed against his chest. "I like what we have, and I want to see where it goes."

"Me too." Sarah said, one of her hands moving up to hold the side of his face, her thumb moving over his lower lip. He bent his head to kiss her again, his lips moving against hers as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips parted against his and he deepened the kiss gently, his tongue sliding into her mouth. One of his knees came up allowing one of his hands to skim down her side, fingers wrapping around her thigh and pulling her leg around his waist. "Again?" She asked, a small smile on her face. "Yesterday wasn't enough?"

"When it comes to you? Never." He said, his hips moving against her, his stiffening length pressing against her core making her gasp. "I'll never get enough of you." He moved against her as if he was already inside her, rubbing against her, her hips starting to move against him on their own accord, increasing the friction. A flush spread across her chest as they writhed against each other, driving each other to the peaks of arousal. The slide against her became slick, his member sliding through her folds but not entering her.

"John, please." She begged, tilting her hips up pointedly but a devious grin came over his face, his hand wrapping around her hip and holding her still as he continued to rub against her.

Her breathing started to quicken, a soft gasp leaving her as he bent his head to capture the peak of her breast between his lips, and her arms came around him as he drove her closer and closer to the edge just by moving against her. If he wanted to now, the slide into her would be easy, he was slick with her and she was ready for him, but the movement of his hips never faltered or changed. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as her back suddenly arched, her legs tightening around his waist as she came gasping his name.

Taking himself in his hand, he guided himself into her, groaning against her skin as he was surrounded by her wet warmth, her inner muscles still twitching with the aftershocks of her release. Her eyes went wide as he stretched her, giving her what she wanted, and the pace he started was as slow and easy as the one before. Sarah held him in her arms as he slid in and out of her, his face buried in her neck. Her fingers moved over his back becoming slick with sweat, gasping again as he withdrew almost completely only to bury himself in her to the hilt in one push of his hips, doing this again and again.

"Oh, John, don't stop." She breathed in his ear, her eyes closing as her orgasm built again, her toes curling.

"Fuck, Sarah…" He hissed, his other knee coming up for better leverage, "Oh God, you feel so amazing."

He found his release first, crying out raggedly into her neck, his pace increasing as he drew it out, wanting to bring her before he came down from the high. Her back arched again, her hips moving against his and her nails digging into his back as she came again gasping his name, her biotics flaring around them.

They lay there for a while to catch their breath, basking together in the afterglow. Feeling her lips against his ear, he picked his head up and kissed her deeply, her contented hum against his lips making his heart swell.

John stood off to the side as Sarah stood at attention on the platform in front of the Council, her Alliance dress blues cutting an impressive figure, her long hair in a twist at the back of her head.

"Commander Sarah Shepard," The Asari Councilor started, "It is hereby the ruling of the Council that you be accepted into the ranks of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, by chosen." The Salarian Councilor said.

"Men and women forged in the fires of combat and conflict, and have endured." The Turian Councilor added.

"You are only the second of your race to be accepted into the Spectre Ranks, the example set by your predecessor one of distinction and exemplary service." The Asari said and Sarah looked over at John briefly, her brows jumping at him and he felt a smile pull at his lips. He saw a female Admiral with a nameplate of Shepard look at him quickly out of the corner of his eye. He also saw a man with a rather severe looking scar down one side of his face, the eye sightless, staring at him for a bit before he looked back and the man sniffed dismissively, looking away and back at the woman on the platform. Her parents, maybe, she held some resemblance to both.

"You operate above rank and file and your mission and duties are clear," the Turian said, "Protect the interests of the Council and Council Races across the galaxy, no matter the cost." John saw her bristle a bit at that, her shoulders tightening minutely, but her face remained impassive.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The Salarian said, "Spectres Shepard, if you two could meet us in Council Chambers." The Council left their platform, Sarah walking down from hers, John meeting her at the bottom.

"What's that all about?" She asked but he shrugged.

"They probably have an assignment for you already," He said, "But I can't think of why they would want me there as well."

"Sarah!" They looked over as an older male Admiral came over to them, beaming.

"Admiral Anderson!" She exclaimed happily and they embraced warmly.

"Please, you're a Spectre now, it's David." He said as they pulled away.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"You think I would miss this for the world?" He asked, "Your mother and father are here as well."

"I saw, I can't believe they're in the same room and not fighting with each other." Sarah said, "David, I'd love to talk more, but the Council is expecting me."

"I know," David said, "I just wanted to tell you that the Alliance is letting you keep the Normandy. You know the crew, the crew trusts you, and it's a perfect ship for a Spectre."

"David I'm honored, I-" she seemed honestly lost for words.

"The Council is waiting, Sarah." John said and they said their goodbyes. They left the Atrium, Sarah making promises to talk to people who tried to get her attention later. "Hey." He said, stopping her in an empty hallway.

"John, the Council-"

"Can wait a minute." John said, reaching up to hold her face, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. "Congratulations." She smiled at him fondly, reaching up to hold his hand. "We'll celebrate properly later." He whispered in her ear as he turned her towards Council Chambers, giving her butt a good pat and making her laugh.

She was still giggling slightly as they entered the room, the door closing behind them. The three Councilors stood there, their expressions stern.

"Councilors." John said, not liking the feel of the room, and he watched Sarah sober quickly, looking very much like she wanted to be armed at that moment, her hand drifting down to where she would have kept her pistol.

"Spectres Shepard." The Asari Councilor greeted, her tone steady.

"Spectres," The Turian started, "We'll be frank. We know about the...relationship between you two. How it has gone far past the professional."

"We haven't exactly hid it." John pointed out.

"Is there something wrong with John and I being together?" Sarah asked carefully, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Actually, yes." The Salarian said, "As a Spectre, the mission must always come first. You might be called to work together, emotional...entanglements could cloud your judgement and risk the mission."

"Spectres." The Asari said, "There are no official regulations saying that two Spectres cannot be romantically involved, but we are giving you the order now to end it. Should you decide to continue to pursue a relationship, you will be in direct violation of a Council order and will be penalized accordingly."

"Councilors-" John started.

"Dismissed." The Turian said, his tone final and there was a pause before they both left the Chambers quietly.

"I'll walk you back to the Normandy." John said, not looking at her and they made the trip in a tense silence, running over the Councilors words in their minds. He stopped just inside the docking bay doors and she turned to look at him, wishing her uniform had pockets.

"John," she started softly, "I'm not going to ask you to disobey a direct order from the Council. Where this goes, where _we_ go, is your choice. You know how I feel about you." He was quiet for a long moment before he lifted his head to look at her, a sigh deflating his chest.

"So this is it, then." John said and it was as if the docking platform had dropped out from under her feet.

"I guess so." Sarah said, gnawing pain growing in her chest.

"Spectre Sarah Shepard," he said, "It was an honor and a pleasure to work with you."

"Spectre John Shepard, likewise." She said, trying to smile at him, though she was sure it looked forced. Turning, she left him there, her vision clouding with tears as she boarded the Normandy.

Sarah sat her desk in the Loft, looking over datapads of information, a drink next to her. Taking a sip of it, the alcohol burned down her throat, making her blink away tears. It was better to blame alcohol for them than the real reason. There was a chime at her door, signaling someone was seeking entrance.

"Come in." She called out. The doors opened with a soft sound and she looked up, seeing the man in Alliance BDUs standing there. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"Major Kaidan Alenko, ma'am." He said with a salute, "I've been transferred to your command from Admiral Hackett and the fifth fleet to act as your Executive Officer." She blinked at him for a moment. "Uh...the Council approved it."

"Well if the _Council_ approved it." She said somewhat bitterly, standing from her desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

"First things first. Don't call me ma'am. It's Spectre, Shepard, or Sarah if you want to get familiar. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am-I mean, Shepard." Alenko said and stepped aside and she went past him out the door.

"I'll show you to the XO's Quarters." She said and they took the elevator down to the Crew Deck, stopping in front of the Quarters next to the mess hall. The door opened with a wave of her hand over the sensor and she gestured him inside. "You'll have your own private terminal not connected to the public network and EDI will inform you if you have any new messages."

"Permission to speak freely, ma-Shepard?" He asked, turning to look at her from the center of the room.

"Shoot."

"I've been following your career since Akuze and I just have to say it's an honor to be working under you-with you, it's an honor to be working with you." He corrected quickly, but she caught the slip, a smile pulling at her lips. She looked him over briefly, taking in his thick black hair, olive skin, whiskey colored eyes, and solid build.

"Well, Major, I'm sure your…" She looked him over again, slower this time, "Skills, will be put to good use." A somewhat embarrassed smile stretched across his face, his cheeks darkening in a blush.

"I'll try not to disappoint, Sar-Shepard."

"I'm sure you won't, Major." She cast him one last look as she turned and left, the doors closing behind her.

* * *

 **Oh, Kaidan is going to get eaten alive.**

 **Reviews are always lovely!**


End file.
